Writer's Block
by Kaleng Sarden
Summary: Hojoon ingin sesegera mungkin mengakhiri fiksinya. Tapi ia sudah tak sanggup. Ia kehilangan gairahnya. Pikirannya sudah buntu, stuck di suatu tempat terasing yang tak dapat ia jamah. Imajinasinya mati. Angannya rusak. Daya khayalnya tak lagi berjalan dengan baik. [KiJoon / KidohxHojoon / Topp Dogg ]


Hojoon masih terpaku pada layar monitor komputernya. Menghiraukan suara-suara gaduh ketikan jemari pada keyboard yang dilakukan oleh rekan-rekan sekantornya.

Terlintas dibenaknya untuk berhenti dari profesi sebagai penulis fiksi tetap. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan royalti agung yang akan diberikan perusahaan jika novelnya yang ke tiga belas ini menjadi _bestseller_ lagi. Hojoon ingin sesegera mungkin mengakhiri fiksinya. Tapi ia sudah tak sanggup. Ia kehilangan gairahnya. Pikirannya sudah buntu, _stuck_ di suatu tempat terasing yang tak dapat ia jamah. Imajinasinya mati. Angannya rusak. Daya khayalnya tak lagi berjalan dengan baik.

Mata Hojoon melirik pada sebuah jam tua yang terpasang di dinding ruang kantornya. Sudah hampir jam empat petang. Ia harus segera bergegas, kembali ke rumah. Ia takkan mau lagi bermalam di tempat ini. ia tak mau lagi terjebak di dalam dunia semu yang terlalu sulit direalisasikan. Ia tak mau lagi menjadi penulis fiksi.

* * *

Hojoon menatap dua belas buku novel yang berhamburan di atas kasurnya. Semua buku itu mampu membuat namanya melejit sebagai penulis muda yang produktif. Saat itu tiada satu hal pun ia takutkan. Ia mempunyai editor yang profesional, yang cerewet, yang menyebalkan, dan yang selalu membuat semangatnya membara bergemuruh di dalam dada.

Lain dulu, lain sekarang.

Saat ini ia tengah dilanda kekhawatiran yang hebat. Ia tak memiliki rasa percaya diri lagi, bahkan sekalipun novel ke tiga belas ini lolos sortir yang dilakukan penerbit –mungkin nasib novelnya akan seperti nasib novel picisan lain yang hanya terpajang di etalase toko, tanpa satupun lirikan dari khalayak umum. Jika sudah begitu, hancurlah nama yang sudah bangun dengan susah payah selama ini.

Karena itu, lebih baik novelnya yang satu ini tidak usah diterbitkan saja sekalian. Supaya orang-orang mengenal Jeon Hojoon sebagai penulis ulung yang berhasil membuat dua belas novel terbaik yang selalu menyelipkan kalimat motivasi pada setiap tulisannya –tanpa kesan menggurui. Ketimbang dikenang sebagai pecundang yang mengakhiri karir kepenulisannya dengan novel picisan demikian penuh keraguan dan keputus-asaan.

Hojoon berbaring di atas kasur dan segera terlelap tanpa terlebih dulu membereskan novel-novelnya. Ia tertidur dalam ketidaknyamanan. Mimpinya bagai racun yang siap mematikannya kapan saja. Semua mimpi indah menjadi sia-sia. Tak ada lagi harapan untuk meruntuhkan mimpi-mimpi kelam yang kerap mencekiknya dalam tidur.

 ** **.****

 ** ** **.******

 ** ** ** **.********

 **Topp Dogg** **© Hunus Ent.**

 **Kijoon fanfiction**

 **WRITER'S BLOCK**

 **By**

 **Yeojun Fusagi**

 ** **.****

 ** ** **.******

 ** ** ** **.********

Sore itu, salah seorang editor dari penerbit menyambangi rumah kecil Hojoon. Kalau saja suara ketukan pintu tak menginterupsi indera pendengarannya, pasti sampai tengah malampun Hojoon takkan rela beranjak dari kasur berantakan itu. Bagi Hojoon sekarang, kalau tidak bisa melarikan diri, maka tiada lagi yang dapat dilakukan selain menikmati saja mimpi buruknya. Sekalipun di dalam mimpi ia tengah digerayangi oleh sekumpulan pria bajingan, ia tak peduli toh saat ia terbangun nanti tubuhnya akan dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Laki-laki betubuh kecil ini menyeret langkahnya dengan malas ke pintu utama. Dan benar saja, sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu rumahnya, dapat dilihat dengan jelas wajah seorang editor yang bernama Dongsung. Orang itu adalah salah satu editor yang paling ia benci. Tidak punya prinsip kerja, dan sama sekali tidak kompeten –menurut Hojoon. Oh, dan orang ini juga brengsek, ia pernah hampir menyentuh Hojoon kalau saja Hyosang tak datang saat itu.

Jin Hyosang...

Karena editor brengsek ini, Hojoon jadi kembali mengingat nama seorang editor cerewet yang selalu membuatnya menggila.

"Jadi, Hojoon... kamu sudah menyelesaikan novel terakhir yang kamu buat?"

Hojoon menghisap kuat-kuat sebatang rokok yang diberikan Dongsung, lalu menyemburkan asapnya tepat ke wajah si editor jelek itu –sengaja memang, "Memangnya aku punya alasan apalagi untuk melanjutkan novel sampah itu? Sudahlah lebih baik besok-besok kamu tidak perlu bertandang ke mari, kalau hanya untuk memaksaku melanjutkan proyek novel itu. Aku bosan melihat wajahmu yang seperti kecoak kamar mandi penjilat pantat orang."

Dongsung tercengang mendengar jawaban Hojoon atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, namun kemudian ia terkekeh, "Dasar keras kepala."

* * *

Tepat lima belas menit setelah pengusiran yang Hojoon lakukan terhadap Dongsung, ia membuang puntung rokoknya ke dalam asbak berbentuk kura-kura, lalu mengamati deretan angka yang tercetak di selembar kalender. Fokus matanya tertancap pada sebuah tanggal yang ia lingkari dengan spidol berwarna merah.

Ternyata sudah satu tahun. Sudah satu tahun Hojoon terjangkit sindrom _writer's block_. Awalnya Hojoon merasa yakin dapat terus menjalani kehidupannya sebagai penulis. Namun lama-kelamaan, langkahnya goyah. Ia tak dapat lagi merasakan sensasi candu dalam kegiatan menulisnya. Tulang bahunya serasa remuk bagai terlindas truk tangki minyak.

Tanpa Hyosang ia lemah.

* * *

Hojoon melangkah laju, ia harus segera sampai sebelum toko bunga di sisi perempatan jalan itu tutup. Karena hanya di toko itu ia bisa memesan sebuket bunga mawar putih dengan banyak _baby's breath_.

Fiuuhh... untung saja masih buka.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hojoon lekas memesan sebuket bunga mawar putih dengan banyak baby's breath. Dan seorang wanita paruh baya pun bersedia menyiapkan pesanan pelanggannya. Kedua tangannya terampil merangkai bunga-bunga itu, "Udah satu tahun ya?"

"Oh... iya Bu." Hojoon tampak mengerti arah pembicaraan sang wanita paruh baya.

"Ibu jadi kangen sama Hyosang. Dulu dia yang sering beli bunga di sini."

Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Hojoon menerima bunga pesanannya, lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada wanita tua itu, "Makasih ya, Bu."

"Iya, sama-sama."

* * *

Tangan kurus Hojoon dengan giat mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar gundukan tanah tersebut. Meletakkan sebuket mawar putih dengan banyak _baby's breath_. Satu tahun telah Hojoon lewati tanpa rangkulan erat sosok Hyosang. Tanpa celotehan Hyosang yang kelewat frontal.

"Hyo... aku rindu bacotanmu, bocah sialan," gumamnya seraya menghapus setetes air yang mengaliri pipinya.

Tungkai ringkihnya tak lagi mampu menahan beban tubuhnya. Hojoon tersungkur, dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuan. Air matanya tak lagi terbendung, terus mengalir deras hingga matanya sembab. Padahal Hyosang sudah melarang Hojoon menangis di atas pusaranya, jika ia sudah tiada. Namun Hojoon tidak peduli, ia ingin meluapkan segala kesedihannya, emosinya, dan kecemasannya di dekat makam Hyosang.

Jiwanya diterjang kekalutan. Andai saja hari itu ia tidak terlibat pertengkaran sepele dengan Hyosang. Andai ia tidak meragukan hati Hyosang. Andai ia tak bersikap kekanakan ketika menghadapi Hyosang. Andai ia tak menyuruh Hyosang mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, pasti kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Hyosang bisa dihindari. Menyesal? Mengapa baru sekarang? Tiada guna!

Sekarang ia hanya bisa meratapi kebodohannya, menyalahkan diri sendiri –hingga ingin mencelupkan kepalanya ke dalam panci yang berisi minyak mendidih. Mengapa pada waktu itu Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawanya juga? Mengapa ia harus kembali terbangun setelah terbaring koma selama enam hari? Mengapa ia masih diizinkan menghirup udara sampai detik ini?

Sebagian besar staf di percetakan pernah berkata, Hojoon dan Hyosang adalah sebuah perpaduan yang sempurna. Jika mereka bersama, mereka akan selalu menciptakan kolaborasi dalam tim yang sangat hebat. Tak heran, tanpa bantuan Hyosang, Hojoon bagai berdiri dengan satu kaki.

Bagi Hojoon, kehilangan Hyosang bukan sekadar kehilangan sosok rekan kerja. Tapi juga kehilangan sosok teman menonton film No Regret, sosok sahabat karib, sosok partner yang menjengkelkan, dan sosok kekasih tergila di dunia ini.

Hojoon mulai bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, lantas mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang masih menjejak di pipinya. Hojoon meletakkan _print out_ novelnya –yang belum dan takkan pernah terselesaikan– disamping sebuket mawar putih dengan banyak _baby's breath._ Ia sudah memutuskan, novelnya yang ke dua belas merupakan karya penutup yang ia persembahkan untuk pembaca setianya, Hyosang. Jadi tidak akan ada lagi novel yang ke tiga belas ataupun ke empat belas dalam sejarah kepenulisan Hojoon.

Desiran angin senja menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya yang halus, ketika ia mulai berjalan menjauhi areal pemakaman yang sepi itu. Jejaknya tercipta samar di atas tanah pemakaman yang sedikit lembab. Hojoon telah mengibarkan bendera putih pada dunia. Ia tidak akan lagi berusaha melawan sindrom _writer's block_ -nya. Sumber inspirasinya telah meninggalkan ia di sudut bongkahan bumi yang angkuh.

 **Kkeut**


End file.
